Meetings In The Rain
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Sometimes you run into your dream match right in the street. But is everything meant to be? Monica and Chandler fanfic.
1. All Married Men Say That

***AN* Here it is! My new Mondler fanfic, I have a Ross and Rachel one coming up too, but I had a good idea for this one. Hope you like this. :3**

Monica walked down the street in the pouring rain. She had been shopping so had two heavy bags of shopping in each hand. It was after a while of walking that she heard the thunder. She closed her eyes and hoped it would not get worse before she got home. She was about 25 blocks away from her apartment so she quickened her pace, she was so scared of thunder and lightning it was unbelivable. As a huge fork of lightning came down and she jumped and started sobbing, now unable to hold back how scared she was about being out alone in this. As she was rushing down the street and crying she saw movement in one of the apartments above her. She let it go because of another fork of lightning almost right infront of her. She stopped in her tracks and screamed, sobbing in fright. She dropped her bags and curled up in a ball on the path, shaking and crying. She heard footsteps next to her, and then she felt arms pulling her up off the floor. It was a young man with bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Rain was dripping off his eyelashes and he was already soaked after being outside for a couple of minuets.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Monica wiped some of the rain off her face and shook her head. Another lightning bolt crashed down, closer to them this time. Monica screamed and nudged her head into the strangers chest.

"Put your arms around me," he said. Monica did as she was told and was carried out of the storm by this new person. She was taken into his apartment and put on the couch. He left to get her some clothes. She stared around this new place, trying to figure out what kind of character this new guy was. His apartment said a lot about him, posters were all over the walls, and my eyes stopped on a doll in a buggy. My heart stopped as she realized he was married with a child. She sighed. Every cute guy she met is married or has a girlfriend. He came back in with a shirt and pants. She got up, went to the bathroom and got changed, when she came back he smiled and offered her a drink of coffee. When sitting he asked, "So what happened out there? Why were you on the floor?" She shook her head.

"You'll laugh," I said.

"No I won't," He reassured me. I took a deep breath.

"Ever since I was a kid I have been terrified of thunder and lightning. I don't know why, but ever since I was a child if there was thunder and lightning I would sit in the same spot on my window pane and not move until it ended. And... I don't know. I was in the street. The lightning was so close... I..." I started sobbing and the guy put his cup down and moved me into a hug. Still hugging him I said: "I guess I just freaked out." He nodded and said

"It's okay."

"By the way, what's your name?" He laughed.

"Chandler. Chandler Bing." I smiled.

"I'm Monica Geller." He gave me the cutest smile, extended his hand, and in a soft voice said

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I smiled, and he leant in and kissed me on the lips. Caught up in the moment, I kissed him back. I then stopped.

"This is wrong. Your married." I stood up and put my hands over my eyes.

"No, I'm not married." I laughed. "Sure, that's what they all say." He opened his mouth to say something, but I said "I should go." I said. Chandler grinned knowing I would not go outside in the thunder. "I'm gonna stay." He laughed. "So if your not married, how come there is a doll over there? I quizzed him.

"That's my daughters. Her mother died giving birth to her." I gasped, now feeling horrible.

"I'm so sorry, that's awful." Chandler nodded.

"I don't know where she is. She is scared of thunder and lightning too, I was meant to be keeping an eye on her but I was looking out at the storm and saw you fall, so I came to get you. I'll go find her." He got up and left, and a moment later returned with a small girl, she looked the spitting double od Chandler, His hair color but in long straight bunches and the same color eyes. Even her facial structure was exactly the same. Chandler put her on the floor and I knelt down on the floor, now at her eye level.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked. She came out as shy, but this little girl took a deep breath.

"My name is Sophia Alazne Bing. My daddy says that mommy picked it because it means miracle." I smiled.

"That's a pretty name." She giggled.

"Come on Soph, it's 8:30. Bedtime. Before you go to bed is there anything you would like to say to Monica?" I think Chandler meant if she had any questions, like where was her mom, or why was I there instead of her mom, But I was not expecting to hear her say:

"Monica, are you going to be my new mommy?"


	2. SophTheLoafOfBread

***AN* WARNING! In the next chapter I skip like 7 years. I had a good idea where to go from the but not such a good idea of where to go from here. So, this is before-marrige-Mondler. Enjoy it while it lasts. And by the way, I think what Chandler's ex girlfriend did was illegal, but bear with me because Sophia couldn't just vanish.**

I bit my lip.

"No sweetie, we just met." I laughed. Chandler smiled at the ground. He picked her up, kissed her nose, and said

"Love you Soph-The-Loaf." and carried her to bed. When he came back, I laughed and said: "I call her Soph-The-Loaf-Of-Bread." I laughed.

"That's clever." He smiled. He went to the kitchen and got some wine out, poured me and himself some and then sat down. His phone rang so he answered.

"Hello? What?! You can't do that... but she is in bed. You can't take her!" He put the phone down. "That was Sophia's mom." I stared at him. _I thought her mom was dead? _"She is coming over now to get her and she is taking her to England!" I opened my eyes in shock.

"I thought Sophia's mom died?"

"She did. I met a girlfriend and Sophia treated her as a mom, but then we broke up."

"Where in England is she taking her?"

"Newcastle Upon Tyne." I blinked.

"Why there?"

"She met some guy or something. I never loved her really, but I'm so glad Sophia had her for a while. It was nice for her to have a girl around to go shopping and stuff." I nodded. "She will be here soon. I will have to get Soph up, I know she is awake anyway though." He stood up and went to his room. He came back in 2 minuets with a purple suitcase. He packed most of Sophia's stuff, and then went into her room and came out holding her hand. He bent down to her eye level and said "Sweetie, your mommy is going to take you on a trip to Newcastle." She shook her head.

"Daddy I don't want to go." He nodded.

"I know, I don't want you to go either." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He kissed her hair and picked her up. "It will be fun. You'll see." There was a knock at the door, and Chandler opened it to show a pretty blond woman. She took Sophia and her suitcase.

"See ya Chan. We will send you a postcard." Sophia was still holding Chandlers hand but she was separated from him and then Chandler closed the door. I stood up to look at him but he was just staring into space.

"She was all I had left of Hannah." I presumed this was his late wife. I hugged him hard and I was shocked when he said "Do you remember me?" I raised one eyebrow. "I was your brother's friend. We all hung out quite a lot, then I moved to get married. I moved back when Hannah died. I just wanted to know if you remembered me att all?" I began to shake my head, and then it all came back to me. "Oh my god, Chandler it really is you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I have missed you so much!"

He laughed. "Wanna go for a walk?" I nodded and took his hand.


	3. Things That Turn Up At My Doorstep

***AN* I did warn you about the sudden skipping of 7 years right? Good. I hope you like where I am taking this. And review, or Richard will steal Monica :) *Oh yeah, I went there.* I am going to leave you with a Friends quote.**

**"Joey: Ducks is heads because ducks, have heads.**

**Chandler: What kind of scary-ass clowns came to your bithday parties?"**

**BEGIN!**

*7 Years Later*

*Chandler and Monica have a 6 year old daughter, Peri. Married life treats them well.*

I walked downstairs to my version of a perfect life. I have never been happier. I married my best friend. We had been friends before that fatefull thunder storm night, and on a trip to London, had an 'experience' together. But neither of us had really mentioned it.

After that we agreed to be just friends, until that night where I rescued her from the storm.

She convinced me to move back in with Joey.

I did and we were a secret couple for about 5 months.

We were finally found out by our friends in a pretty strange compititon.

Monica and I were dating for about a year before we got engadged.

We got married (finally, after I had ran off and been too scared.)

We had been married for about a year when we found out that Peri was on the way.

So we moved. Now we lived in a 4 bedroom house, not far from our old apartment block, with our 6 year old daughter Peri.

Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Rachel drop in a lot.

They normally came for breakfast but this morning were not there. I walked into the kitchen. My daughter Peri and my wife Monica in the kitchen. Peri singing a song.

"Hey, P." I kissed the top of her head, and walked over to Monica.

"I made you pancakes. Put whatever you want on them." I kissed her and sat at the table. Peri was singing her heart out.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's called Tears In Heaven, we learnt it in choir. **(*AN* Check that song out, its amazing.)** Listen, i'll sing a bit."

She took a deep breath.

"Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way, through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven."

She finished and smiled at me. I shivered. She had an amazing voice.

"That's quite a sad song," I whispered.

"I know. But we have been taught that some people don't have mommies or daddies, so they are sad." My breath caught in my throat. I was so proud of her. There was a knock at the door. I rose to answer it, licking the remains of syrup off my hands. I answered the door to a small girl. She looked like she had been crying.

"...Can I ...help you?" I asked.

"You don't... remember me..?" I thought, and then finally shook my head.

"My name is Sophia Alazne... Bing."


	4. A Song About A Meatball

***AN* Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I stared at her.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I told you my name."  
"So your my daughter?" She nodded.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Your ex got sick of me. And actually you are my real dad, so that's why she dropped me off here."  
"What have you done to your hair?"  
She tugged at the plait it was tied in.  
"I died it bright red."  
"My ex-girlfriend let you do that?"  
"Let me do it is a bit of a stretch."  
I sighed.  
"I guess you can stay here." She walked next to me until we got to the kitchen. "Monica, this is Sophia." She shook Monica's hand.  
"It's Sophie, actually." I blinked. Peri spoke behind me.  
"Why is your hair so red?"  
"Shut up squirt."  
"Sophie, be nice." She sighed. "Peri, show Sophie her room. Peri got up and Sophie followed her with her suitcase.  
"Oh my god! Sophia is back!" Monica yelled.  
"Sophie," I reminded her.  
"I can't believe it. I had totally forgotten about her."  
"Don't tell her, but me too. I don't want he to feel unwanted."  
Monica nodded.

* * *

Later on, Monica, Peri and I sat around the livingroom while we listened to Sophie cry upstairs. I sighed, looking up at the roof. Monica put her hand on my knee.  
"She is your flesh and blood, Chan. Go talk to her." I nodded and walked upstairs. I knocked.  
"Go away! I hate you," She sobbed. I sighed. There was only one option left.  
_"On top of spaghetti, _  
_All covered with cheese.."_  
Silence.  
_"I lost my poor meatball,_  
_When somebody sneezed."_  
I heard her bed creek as she stood up.  
_"It rolled off the table,_  
_And on to the floor..."_  
She opened the door and sang with me.  
_"And then my poor meatball,_  
_Rolled out of the door."_  
"Hi." I said. She looked like a tiny child again.  
"You remembered," She whispered. I nodded.  
"I could never forget anything about you Soph." We both smiled as I realized I had called her Soph. "Sorry, Sophie. It's a habit."  
"It's nice, I like being Soph." She looked at the floor. "Another huge thing I have missed about you is... your hugs." I smiled. "So... do you think I could get a hu-" I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. She sniffed into my neck. "I love you dad," My heart melted.  
"I love you too Soph." I carried her downstairs and we sat in the livingroom together, laughing.  
I was ecstatic.

I had my little girl back.

And I had Peri.

Monica, too.

We had the perfect family.

If only I had known that things like that sometimes don't last.


End file.
